Doing Korsq
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Leon/Korsq Slash. Korsq never thought random couplings in the station bathroom stall qualified as a basis for a relationship, apparently Leon does.


_**A/N:** This is just something that kinda happened, I thought Time Keeper Korsq was hot and of course Raymond Leon was the stud of the movie obviously, so in the end this had to happen though I'm more of a Korsq/Jaeger Leon/Weis shipper but whatev's this turned out pretty good I think. Raymond/Korsq slash!_

_**Rated M** for sexual stuff and the F bomb._

* * *

><p>x<p>

_Present Day. _

"Ahh..stop I cant do this anymore." Korsq said out of surprise as Leon shoved him into the closest bathroom stall that he had no intention of going into to begin with.

Leon shoved him against the wall opposite the toilet paper dispenser reaching over to lock the door. Leon chuckled at him as he put his palms to his chest and pressed him back firmly against the cold metal.

"Of course you can, you love this." he replied before attacking his neck with his mouth, Korsq shivered from his neck to the bottom of his feet.

Yes, these meetings were enjoyed in a way, Korsq wouldn't have agreed to them for so long if he hadn't.

Now things were different, things would have to change.

x

_Six Months Earlier._

Korsq was sitting at his desk with his chin resting on his palm, he had a hard night last night.

Leon was currently watching the monitor in silence as Jaeger did his work on the computer, the same work Korsq was supposed to be doing but instead he was moping around feeling sorry for himself.

Last night he and his boyfriend of 4 years had broken up, apparently the ass-hole had been cheating on him with a male stripper.

Korsq ground his teeth as he thought back to that.

He had told Jaeger the news this morning on their way into work, Jaeger agreed with himself that he'd pick up the slack for his partner today, or the next few days maybe if he needed him too.

Leon hadn't really noticed, of course he hadn't, Time Keeper Leon was married to his job.

He devoted every moment of his life to it and without fail would sacrifice anything he had to in order to complete it to perfection.

Korsq let out a long sigh as he stared at the blank screen of his computer, he'd need to suck it up soon and get busy before Leon would grow horns and fire him.

Leon was that sort of man, he would fire someone simply because of an off day.

Apparently androids don't have off days, because Leon never seemed to have one himself.

Leon turned around and pursed his lips in Korsq's direction.

Korsq stared up at him ready for whatever cruel remark he was preparing to make.

"What's the matter with you?" Leon asked none too sensitively just like Korsq had expected, Jaeger turned to look and winced at the harshness of the statement.

Korsq sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He replied and sat up straight booting up his computer, it was time to suck it up now or lose his job.

Leon turned and stepped around the desk studying Korsq closely as he made a circle then came to stand between him and Jaeger's desks.

Korsq swallowed roughly to Leon's gaze before he stood abruptly and excused himself and left Leon and Jaeger to stare after him as he walked almost ran to the nearest bathroom. He had to get away from the mans scrutiny while he could.

On a normal day, Korsq would have stayed, enjoyed him toying with him actually because later it gave him and Jaeger something to talk about, it made life that much more interesting, but on a day like today, there wasn't much toying Korsq could handle.

Leon turned to Jaeger and furrowed his brows.

"What was that about?" he asked genuinely concerned, Jaeger shook off the look of shock before he replied.

"Don't tell him I told you, but he and his.. partner broke up last night, they were together for 4 years. He's taking it pretty hard." Jaeger replied and shrugged, Leon nodded as his brows went up turning to look over his shoulder where Korsq had just gone.

"He'll be okay, just needs a little time." Jaeger added as he started typing on his computer again. Leon nodded then stalked in the direction of the bathroom, Jaeger turned and watched him go then tensed anxiously, he didn't know where Leon was going but he didn't suspect he would be able to keep that secret to himself.

Leon had noticed Time Keeper Korsq a long time ago, had spent much of his time ogling his behind when his back was turned, Leon is not a sentimental kind of person but he knows attraction when he feels it.

Knowing Korsq was gay, or bi or whatever it is that made him date another man was encouragement enough to go after what he had spent so much time watching.

Leon pushed the door open with a little more force than necessary.

Korsq stiffened and turned his head to look at him, he was currently holding himself up against the sink with his palms to the porcelain.

Leon studied him for a few silent moments before stepping closer.

Korsq furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What is it, Mr. Leon? Do we have a case?" Korsq asked as Leon came to stand next to him, Leon pursed his lips and shook his head.

Korsq couldn't think of any other reason why his boss would chase him into the bathroom.

"I heard about your… partner." Leon replied before turning his back to the sink to lean up against it crossing his arms over his chest.

Korsq groaned and tossed his head back annoyed, he hadn't told Jaeger it was a secret but he at least expected him to know Leon was off the guest list.

"He's an idiot." Leon added, Korsq turned back to him confused, was Leon really trying to make him feel better? If that wasn't strange enough Leon was gripping him by the chin now with his finger and thumb.

Leon tilted Korsq's head to look him in the eyes.

"Uh… thanks." Korsq replied, Leon smirked at him before moving forward and brashly crashed his lips into the blonde's Korsq stiffened all over at first and pulled back, Leon let go of his chin and waited, he knew Korsq would come back.

"What the Hell?" Korsq asked and wiped his mouth, before he realized what had happened, he also noticed his heart was pounding in his chest, and his skin was heating beneath his cloths.

Leon stepped closer to him until his back was pressed against the wall.

"You like men? I'll show you what a real man can do." Leon replied gruffly as his hands ran all over Korsq's body, Korsq grabbed him by the biceps and pressed his hips against the slimmer man, Leon grinned he knew Kosq couldn't deny him what he wanted, Leon pushed against him and captured his lips again, Korsq surged forward and returned the favor.

Soon enough both were panting into each other as they rubbed off in their cloths, it was fast and messy but it was good, oh so good.

Korsq hadn't been touched like this in months, his relationship had been struggling long ago.

For his last coherent thought Korsq wondered where Leon had learned to do this?

15 minutes later, Korsq stumbled from the bathroom after cleaning himself up and tried to walk as straight and sure of himself as he could manage to his desk.

He knew his face must be ten shades too red and his hair in a mess, but he didn't care.

Leon came out soon after, his hair slicked back once again and his strut not nearly as shaky as it aught to be, Korsq had a lesson or two to learn about subtlety.

Raymond took his place in front of their desks and studied the monitor again like he had been doing 20 minutes ago.

Now something was different, Korsq caught himself staring at Leon's butt, his thighs, his hair and lips.

Work was much more entertaining now, Korsq could admit to that and for a second he couldn't even remember his ex's name anymore.

x

_Present Day._

"No I cant, I have a boyfriend now." Korsq gasped out as Leon rubbed himself against him, Leon pulled his lips from his smooth neck and furrowed his brows. Korsq took in a deep breath and held it, he had been meaning to tell him for the past week and a half just couldn't gain the courage, well now Leon had gone and forced it out of him.

"huh… that's funny, I thought I was your boyfriend." He replied nonchalantly but Korsq couldn't believe it but he saw a sheer sign of hurt flash through his diamond blue eyes.

Korsq swallowed, he didn't think random couplings in the station bathroom counted as a relationship, Leon would rarely speak two words to him on a normal day before crowding in behind him in the bathroom at random times, Korsq wasn't complaining of course. Leon was a gifted man in certain areas.

"I-I'm sorry Leon, but I've been with him for over a week." He replied and sighed relieved when Leon's hands fell back to his sides.

"You've been with me for 6 months." He replied flatly, Korsq's stomach fell to that statement, Leon crossed his arms and cocked his hip to the side waiting for an explanation.

"I- Look, I didn't think this meant anything to you." Korsq replied and scratched his scalp in discomfort he had been putting off this conversation for a while now.

"Why not?" Leon asked coldly, Korsq hated how he could do that, mask everything that was going on inside with relative ease, he could never tell if the man was truly upset or simply curious, it drove him mad.

It had especially drove him mad during sex, Korsq would be left a babbling mess all the while Leon could still form perfect sentences even think on a case while thrusting into him, sometimes he would even stop for a moment to check his time.

Korsq hated that, hated that Leon most likely thought him a joke of a Time Keeper after he left him panting and sweating against his coat.

Korsq hated that he had never seen Leon naked, only felt him inside him with the front of his trousers open, Korsq hated that Leon never cared to see him naked either.

All of this built together in Korsq's mind as Leon stared coolly back at him, Korsq ground his teeth and stood to his full height.

"Where should I begin?" he replied as heat rose in his cheeks, Leon furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Maybe because you never ask how I'm doing? You never look at me unless we're in here, you don't even know my first name, I've never seen you naked, you've never asked me out anywhere, Hell I don't even have your phone number." Korsq replied and shrugged dramatically, Leon nodded slowly glancing to the ceiling as he processed Korsq's explanation.

"I can see your point, but we fuck at least once a week." Leon replied, Korsq inhaled sharply, something bout him talking like that still sent chills down his body.

"Lots of people do that, its doesn't mean they're dating." Korsq replied and shook his head, Leon frowned and nodded. "Look, I don't mean I haven't enjoyed our…. Meetings but its over." He added and tried to pass him and leave the small stall, Leon caught him by the arm before he could go, Korsq stopped and turned.

"What do I have to do to make you stay?" Leon asked, Korsq shook his head.

"There's nothing you can do." He replied, Leon waited in thought for a moment before pulling Korsq back into the stall by the arm and standing against the door blocking his only way out.

"Its over Leon, let me out." Korsq sighed in exasperation.

"No." he replied and shrugged his coat off to hang it on the door.

"No?" Korsq echoed back, Leon had never been one to deny his choice to go or stay, it had always been a mutual decision.

Leon grabbed the zipper at his neck and unzipped it slowly, Korsq furrowed his brows confused as Leon shrugged his vest off next also hanging it on the door.

"What are you doing?" Korsq finally asked, Leon smirked at him before pushing Korsq down to sit on the toilet seat, Korsq huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You said you've never seen me naked." He replied nonchalantly as he unbuttoned his navy blue undershirt, Korsq's heart started to beat loudly in his chest as Leon shimmied out of his last shirt, revealing his smooth white skin lean muscles with lined out abs and obvious biceps, Korsq allowed his eyes to travel his body.

Leon now started on his belt.

"Stop." Korsq choked out, Leon turned to look up at him as he unbuttoned his pants.

"Why?"

"We can't do this here." Korsq replied, Leon shrugged.

"According to you, I'm doing what boyfriends are supposed to do." Leon replied uncharacteristically playful, Korsq put his hands on Raymond's halting his movements.

"We'll be caught, you'll get fired." He replied, Raymond shrugged.

"Alright, what were the other reasons again? Oh I have a formal party to go to this Saturday if you'd like to join me." He replied buttoning his pants as Korsq sighed in relief the last thing he wanted was to get busted in the bathroom stall with his _naked_ boss.

_"What?"_ Korsq replied.

"Oh and by the way your first name is Daniel, my phone number is 567-265-8945 and how are you doing today?" Leon replied with a smug little smirk, Korsq shot up from his seat on the toilet before pushing his sarcastic little ass against where his coat and 2 shirts were hanging behind him.

"If you think this makes you my boyfriend your wrong." He replied his hands running hungrily down Leon's slim bare chest.

Leon grinned triumphantly as Korsq pushed himself against him then twisted one nipple between his fingers, Leon groaned and pressed against him, Korsq pressed his tongue down his throat Leon moaning against him.

Leon's hands hungrily attacked Korsq's belt unbuckling it with a memorized movement then unbuttoning his trousers, Korsq pressed against him as Leon drug his zipper down the sound filling the air in the bathroom, Leon shoved his hand down the front of Korsq pants.

Korsq moaned into his mouth as he thrust forward into Raymond's eager palm, Raymond pulled back from the kiss to breath as he started pumping the rookie Time Keeper in his palm.

His 2 marriages had failed because of 2 reasons, the first, Leon never had the time for a relationship, the second, none of the woman understood him. Another Time Keeper however knew exactly what it was like to be him.

Only a few minutes to spare each day on pleasurable tasks, another Time Keeper understands what it means to lay your life on the line everyday, a Time Keeper understands what it means to _follow_ orders.

"You bastard." Korsq hissed in Leon's ear as he was pushed to his climax too far to stop now.

Leon grinned triumphantly.

"You're not the best boyfriend, been with him a week and you're already cheating." Raymond whispered in his ear, Korsq growled annoyed leaning down to bite him on the neck.

Raymond groaned but smiled.

Korsq sucked hard, if he was doomed to be this mans boyfriend then by God everyone would know Leon has been getting fucked. Well that's what they will assume anyways and that was good enough for Korsq at least until he could make it a reality.

Korsq shuttered into his orgasm as he came into Raymond's palm.

Korsq gasped in air and rested against him for a few moments before pulling away, and wiping his sweating brow.

"_That_ concludes _this_ meeting." Leon stated as he reached passed Korsq and pulled out some toilet paper to wipe his hands, Korsq shook his head, he hated the fact Leon was always so damned smug, but hell he loved it just as much.

Raymond tossed It in the toilet and began to put his shirts back on, layer after layer.

"About this Saturday." Korsq replied as he fought to steady his breathing.

"I'm free, only if you'll stay the night at my place afterward." Korsq added and smirked, Leon rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"This boyfriend bullshit is nothing like it should be." He stated as if he had just come to that conclusion, Korsq shook his head at him as he zipped and buttoned his pants.

"See you Saturday and pack a night over bag." He replied and kissed him on the cheek something so sweet and normal it made Leon scowl. "See you later." He added before reaching passed him to open the stall door, slapping him on the ass on his way out, Raymond closed the door behind him and locked it to continue dressing.

He would have to think of some way to punish Korsq once he was dressed, it was worth losing some of his pride he assumed to gain Korsq back.

Leon had cared about him far more than a fuck toy for a few months now, at least now he could ask Korsq how he was doing, ask him out sometimes and maybe even get to see him _naked_.

Leon shrugged to his thoughts as he zipped up his vest, perhaps it had been worth it after all. He was _really_ looking forward to seeing him naked.

x

**A/N:** _This is part of my never ending voyage to slash Leon with anyone and everyone possible. So of course had to throw Korsq in the mix._

_Review please!_


End file.
